The Real Heaven
by ManyAFandom1995
Summary: A little one shot Castiel shows up in the bunker beaten and bloody just as Dean and Sam are about to go on a hunt. Dean decides to stay behind with Cas while he heals...what could possibly happen? Dean/Castiel
_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**_

"Dean, wake up." Sam said, gently shaking his brother awake. He wasn't normally such a hard sleeper, but after the last few days of only running on about 5 hours of sleep, it was startgin to catch up on them.

Dean rolled over, and shooed his brother away, but Sam was relentless. He continued shaking his brother, and raised his voice every few minutes until he was shouting.

"Dammit, Sammy! Whady'a want?" he asked harshly. His voice was gruff, and he sounded like he might be getting sick.

"I've got a case, Dean." he said. Sam was eager to leave. He was tired of staying in the bunker. Even though theyhad only been home for a couple days he was already going stir crazy. That was one of the downfalls of roaming the world their whole life.

Dean groaned and glared at his brother.

"Can't it wait a few more days! I need to catch up on my beauty-rest, Sammy."

Sam shook his head and gritted his teeth. "No, Dean. This is a big one. Five dead in the last three days. The body count is really piling up. "

Dean grunted and ran his hands across his face. His eyes were burning from lack of sleep and he was fighting the urge to punch his brother in the face, but he knew that Sam was right. They couldn't just sit around while people were dying. It wasn't in their nature.

"How do you know it's a case and not just some phsycho?" Dean asked. It was something they had to think about every case. Their were a few times they had went to solve the case and it turned out to just be some crazy human on a killing spree and that never really boded well for them.

"Missing hearts. They're not sure what's doing it, but we do Dean. It's werewolves, obviously." Sam said, matter of factly. He beamed at his brother, without even really realizing it.

Dean sighed and fully sat up now, his stiff and itchy blankets falling off of him.

"Fine, let's go." he said with a yawn. He really wished that it could wait at least a few more hours. He was so tired he was scared he might fall asleep at the wheel.

But, as he was getting up, the two brothers heard the ruffle of wings that they could never see, and before them stood Castiel.

His coat was dingy and looked as if it was in need of a wash, and his usually crisp white shirt was soaked in blood.

"CAS!" The two brothers shouted in unison, part shock and part worry.

Their angel friend stumbled forward and grimicaced in pain before falling to the floor. It was so unusal to see Cas look so frail in weak. It just didn't seem natural.

Sam and Dean crouched before him, but he had already lost conciousness. Dean tentavily reached out in yearning to touch him and comfort him...but he didn't. Instead he shared a worried look with his brother.

"Sammy...uh. You go on ahead on the case. I'm going to stay here with Cas-for now, he looks pretty bad." Dean said.

Sam nodded and gave a worried and forced smile. "Yeah, sure thing. "

THe two stood up and shared a quick hug.

"You be careful, you hear?" Dean said. He kept a firm grip on Sams arm, looking him in the eyes. He worried about his brother, perhaps a little to much.

"Of course, Dean." he replied. He sounded exashperated with the sentimant. Ig was something he had heard all his life and had come to expect it...and maybe secretly love it. But it still bothered him that his brother still treated him like a little kid when he was clearly no longer little.

Time had passed. Sam had left on the case a few hours ago, and Castiel was still passed out on the floor. Dean was worried. He had no idea who had done this to Cas, but he wanted to know...he wanted to know so bad. And he wanted to make them pay.

Cas, his strong willed, kindhearted and loving Cas, with his beautiful voice and captivating smile-he didn't deserve this.

"Cas, please wake up." he whimpered. It wasn't often he let himself seem weak...but now was a time it was creeping through. Dean thought that Cas should have healed before now. He usually had such a rapid healing rate, which meant that whatever had done this to him must of been a heavenly weapon.

More time passed, and Dean was getting antsy. He wa no longer tired, surprisingly, but he was tense. His body ached and all he wanted was for Castiel to wake up. This was unusual in a way that made Dean want to shout and yell at the world.

But, just as Dean was about to attack the weapon clad wall in his room, he heard a muffled breath.

He quickly turned and saw Castiels body gently stirring. It wouldn't be long now. He was waking up.

Dean rushed to his side and helped him up. Castiel still seemed like he was a bit out of it. He blinked several times before his eyes fianally focused on Dean. He seemed surprised and Dean realized that he must not remember zapping into the bunker.

"Dean..." Castiel said, before falling into his arms. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas in a hug that was much different than the one that he had given Sam earlier.

"Your heart beat...it always reminds me of music." Castiel said as he nuzzled into Deans chest. Dean stroked his hair, trying to comfort his friend. They weren't together, but Dean wanted to be so bad. It was weird for him. He had always like women...but their was somehting about Castiel that made his heart flutter. He was the only guy that he had ever found himself really attracted to in the way he was attracted to women.

He never had the guts to tell Castiel or even Sammy. As brave as he was, their was something about coming out with this that made his knees feel weak. Besides, he was pretty sure Castiel didn't feel the same way.

"Who did this to you?" Dean demanded, finally pushing Cas away with a gently shove.

Castiel sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

"A garrison of reapers has went rogue. They broke into heavens aromory and stole several weapons. They've attacked several angels, myself included." he said.

He looked pituful and ashamed. Dean suddenly felt bad and pulled him back in for a hug.

Castiel didn't protest, but came willingly. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, as if they were two puzzel pieces who had finally found each other.

"Don't you worry, Cas. I'll make them pay." he said. He wanted to sound rough and tough, like he always did...but this time he sounded weak and it took the both of them by surprise.

Castiel pulled back just a bit to look Dean in the eyes, and Dean noticed some dried blood in the corner of Cas's mouth. Dean chuckled, though he wasn't sure why.

He licked his thumb then, and gently went and wiped the blood away. Castiel gazed at him, surprised...but it was a pleasent kind of surprise.

"Dean..that was rather..." he trailed off, not sure what to say.

Dean blushed and started laughing nervously.  
"Yeah..that was kind of awkward." he said, trying to play it off.

"No, Dean. It wasn't awkard. I liked it." Castiel said sternly. He gazed at Dean in a tentative fashion and smiled, a smile that made Dean melt everytime he saw it.

"Please don't do this to me now." Dean said, his voice suddenly breathy. Catiel giggled and put his hand behind Deans head, slowly pulling him forward. Dean didn't protest, and finally it happeneed. What Dean had been wanting to happen for so long now

Their lips touched.

Castiels lips felt like heaven, rough and soft at the same time and it reminded Dean of honey. Their arms were quickly wrapped even tighter around each other in a sensual fashion.

Despite having sexual incounters in the past, this was the most intimate Dean had ever felt. Including his time with Lisa.

He still hurt from time to time when he tought of Lisa, but with Castiel none of that mattered. All that mattered was the two of them, together and safe.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Dean said as he nuzzled into Castiels neck. He smelled like blood, but their was an undercut of the very signifacnt smell that was Cas that Dean had come to love so much.

"Not as long as I have." Castiel said, pulling Dean closer. Dean could feel their manhoods touching though layers of fabric and he was suddenly desperate for the clothes to no longer be in the equation.

"You forget that I am much older than you."

Castiel nibbled Deans lip, and it made him quiver with pleasure.

Dean reached and took of Castiels cloak, and as it fell to the ground they were already de-clothing each other. It was only a few moments and then they were both naked.

They stood their, in front of each other, staring each other down. They were both pleasently pleased.

It would have been an undestatement to say that they were both well endowed. Dean licked his lips, walked closer to Castiel. Rubbing his hand down his new boyrfriends body he could feel every ripple of muscle.

"Urrfff," Castiel moans. Before the two of them knew it they were a tangle of limbs and passion.

Castiel decided that he did't care what any of the other angels said..this was heaven.


End file.
